


Thank You For Being A Good Man To My Daughter:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Noelani & Steve: Being Cute Series: [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beer, Consensual, Dessert & Sweets, Dinner, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Family Dinners, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Meeting the Parents, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Relax/Relaxation, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Talking, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve goes to meet Noelani’s parents for dinner, Does it go well?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Noelani Cunha/Steve McGarrett
Series: Noelani & Steve: Being Cute Series: [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756327
Kudos: 1





	Thank You For Being A Good Man To My Daughter:

*Summary: Steve goes to meet Noelani’s parents for dinner, Does it go well?, Stay Tuned, You don’t want to miss a thing!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

Commander Steve McGarrett was a little bit nervous meeting his lover's parents, as they were going over there for dinner. They gathered up the wine, & desserts that they were bringing over. "It's gonna be okay, Sweetie, They are gonna love you", The **_Medical Examiner_** reassured him with a kiss. "I just want them to like me", The Former Seal said, as he was feeling better at that moment.

"They will, I am certain of it", Noelani Cunha said confidently, as they got into Steve's Silverado, & she relaxed, as they made their way to her childhood home, so they can start their evening officially. The Hunky Brunette **_will do_** anything to make his woman happy, The **_Five-O Commander_** said with a smile, "No matter what, We have each other, Our future is always gonna be bright". She agreed, & the rest of the ride was made in silence. They got there, & were welcomed by Noelani's parents, Joseph & Iolana Cunha.

The meal went very well, & it was just nice peaceful for a change. Iolana smiled, & said, "Steve, You are welcome to come over anytime, I am glad that my daughter found you", She gave him a motherly kiss on the cheek, & he smiled in response to that. Noelani was just glad that her parents approve of her new relationship, & Steve too being with her. The Women went into the kitchen to clean up after dessert, The Cunhas shared a kiss, & Joseph urged the dark-haired man to follow him outside. So, They can have another round of beers.

The Men relaxed, & sat down on the lanai, They opened their beers, & they clinked their bottles together in a toast. "Thank you for welcoming me into your home, & family, Joseph", Steve said, as he choked back some emotion that was threatening to come up, as a moment of insecurity hits them. The Older Man smiled, & said, "No, Thank you for being a good man to my daughter", They enjoyed the rest of their evening together. It was a start, A start to a new beginning.

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
